


just like in the movies

by viktorcreed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcreed/pseuds/viktorcreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the most part Poe loves it. He gets paid to have sex on his own terms. But sometimes it does get exhausting how entitled people suddenly felt to Poe’s life and his time, just because he helped people get off online. Just because he used his sexuality to make money. Some days he tries hard not to let the good outweigh the bad. And on days when he gets to work with new talent like Finn, who is damn attractive even for the line of work they’re in, Poe doesn’t even remember that there was ever anything to complain about in the first place.</p>
<p>Or the gratuitous, indulgent, porn star au you didn't even know you were waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like in the movies

**Author's Note:**

> For the tfa-kink prompt: Poe's a long-time star of a softcore production outfit and Finn's the newbie trying to make enough money to stay in grad school.

Poe just kind of starts jerking off on the internet for fun one day. It’s as simple as that. He’s always been kind of an exhibitionist and, besides the odd quickie here and there in public places, it’s not something he ever really got to indulge in before he found out he could just jerk off online. There are all these sites specifically designed for that and Poe just sets up the blog one day on a whim.

It’s mid-July and Poe spends most of that day relaxing on the beach, the ocean spray is the perfect solvent to the otherwise hot and muggy air. In the evening when the sun just starts going down and its slightly cooler than it was during the day Poe is alone on his patio, taking in the site of the setting sun, and lazily stroking himself to nothing in particular. And for some reason – maybe it’s the heat or the novelty of it all, that this view is so gorgeous and private just for him and his cock, or that this idea has been nagging at the back of his mind for weeks since  Jessika showed him that side of the internet so long ago – Poe just decides ‘fuck it’.

He records himself on his cellphone, really takes his time, draws it out nice and slow, even teasing himself, lets it all wash over him every last sensation. He doesn’t hold a thing back, he lets it all out there every sigh, shake, and soft moan, and then he just uploads it. There are no shortages of porn blogs on this site – _Tumblr_ – Poe has no reason to believe his will gain any traction. He figures he will just be one of the many.

He figures wrong.

People really like his shit. Love it actually. His follower count skyrockets in just a few weeks he gets compliments, requests and even hate mail (which he’s not entirely sure he understands the point of, because his blog description is literally just ‘I’m a pilot who likes jerking off in my downtime’, so why people complain about the fact that his blog is full of videos of just him jerking off is beyond him). And it isn’t like Poe is some kind of sex God, he’s thirty-one years old, which by internet standards was technically ancient.

But he’s popular. Really popular. So popular in fact that he actually starts making money off of it. Good money. And that hadn’t been his reason in the beginning but Poe has honestly grown to love it. The fact that people get off to him, with him, that he is able to bring pleasure to so many people with just the simple act of jerking off. (Although it wasn’t nearly as simple as it used to be. Things had grown much more elaborate since his first video nearly six whole years ago of just him jerking off to the sunset, now there were fleshlights, and dildos, and anal beads – oh, my!)

Online Poe is known simply as black leader and soon with the help of a small independent porn company who has seen Poe’s stuff online and are genuinely eager to work with him Poe goes from part time pilot to full time porn star.

For the most part he loves it. He gets paid to have sex on his own terms. But sometimes it does get exhausting how entitled people suddenly felt to Poe’s life and his time, just because he helped people get off online. Just because he used his sexuality to make money. Some days he tries hard not to let the good outweigh the bad. And on days when he gets to work with new talent like Finn, who is damn attractive even for the line of work they’re in, Poe doesn’t even remember that there was ever anything to complain about in the first place.

Finn starts working in clubs to pay for school and he makes some pretty good cash that way. He’s friendly and knows how to dance plus his body is pretty hot too. Not that he’s bragging it’s just y’know, true. Although his manager, Phasma, says that he is entirely too nice for his own good. Which is true because Finn let’s his buddy, Slips, feature in all the best nights and splits his tips with him evenly because honestly Slips is kind of a nightmare on two legs despite being devastatingly attractive. Without Finn Slips would probably have been fired a long time ago or at the very least would go home every night with considerably less cash.

Finn is too nice to complain but it’s starting to seriously affect his life. Because Rey is his best friend and she won’t say it but he can see that having to cover sixty percent of rent and utilities is causing her serious stress – what with her working and going to school full time. Which is pretty much how he ends up working for Rebels, an independent porn company, Finn is pretty sure that whoever and wherever his parents were they were rolling in their graves. That is, well y’know, if they were dead, or whatever.

All of this, and so much more, is running around his head right now while he tries to get himself to calm down. To just stop thinking for five seconds so he could actually maybe possibly get some work done. So this Poe guy (who is absolutely one of the hottest people Finn has ever seen in an older sexy Dad kind of way – which Finn didn’t think he was into that whole Daddy kink thing, but if anyone was ‘daddy af’ it was this mother fucker on his knees sucking Finn’s entire damn life right out through his dick) can get some work done. Finn was finding it increasingly hard to well stay hard with this much attention on him.

Plus, he actually barely knows Poe, beyond the awkward if slightly rushed greeting they had briefly before they got started (all of seven minutes ago) because they were already behind schedule and pretty soon the space they were renting was going to be needed for a different porno. Because this was totally Finn’s life now. He was a porn star.

“Ok, obviously this isn’t working.” Poe says (soft wet _pinkpinkpink_ mouth) pulling back and resting on his haunches wiping wetness off of his chin.

Finn cringes feeling immediately embarrassed and guilty. He really was trying to get his brain to stop thinking. “Um, sorry.” He grins awkwardly wishing the ground would just swallow him whole. And not in the way Poe had just been doing which if Finn wasn’t so uncomfortable and awkward he might have really been able to enjoy.

“It’s fine.” Poe grins warm and breathtaking. It nearly puts Finn at ease which was saying something considering every single person in the room, plus three different cameras – and Finn is no expert but just how many angles did people really need while jerking off? – are fixated directly on him and his nakedness. “This is your first time, so I know everything probably seems a little crazy right now. Just, don’t worry about all of them,” Poe gestures vaguely to the production team behind him. “focus on me, okay? It’s just me and you and your gorgeous cock.”

Finn swallows thickly at that and lets out a highly intelligent ‘hah’ as Poe sets to work again. Poe holds his gaze as he, somehow very graciously, inhales Finn’s dick. And by some kind of miracle Finn actually manages to quiet the hum of his brain long enough for them to actually shoot something useable.

And that’s pretty much how Finn shoots his very first porno.

It’s actually quite uneventful, there is no story here. No dialogue or introductory b-roll. It’s just twenty solid minutes of Poe absolutely making love to Finn’s dick with his mouth. And then the money shot of course which had been honestly unnerving to say the least because all of a sudden the cameras were surrounding them up close. Poe had wrapped a reassuring hand around Finn’s calf to regain his attention, and done something absolutely sinful with his tongue – Finn is almost positive it was probably illegal – effectively distracting the young man long enough for him to actually cum.

Poe had never been so completely affected by someone else’s orgasm on camera before but Finn had been squirming and moaning, like real actual moans not the dialed up fake porny kind, and letting out a soft wet ‘ _fuckfuckfuck_ ’ before he actually stopped breathing and tensed up and just came. It was a completely silent orgasm, what with Finn not breathing and all there was no way for him to make a sound, but the kid had been practically vibrating just plain shaking through the whole thing while his dick blasted – and blasted was honest to God the most accurate description Poe could come up with – cum onto Poe’s face.

“Holy shit.” Finn had said softly when he finally started breathing again. It was so genuine that Poe had to laugh good natured and with that wide breath taking smile of his that was really all just for Finn in that moment – though it also added to the video as a whole what with Poe expressing his honest and unapologetic glee with the facial he had just received.

\---

Later, Poe somehow manages to convince Finn that getting a drink with him is somehow a good idea. At first it is absolutely the most awkward Finn has ever been around another person because every time he looks at Poe all he can see is his dick in the older man’s mouth and it is seriously fucking with his head. Finn has never been more grateful for tequila in all his life.

It turns out that the club they go too, it’s called D’Qar which Finn totally doesn’t get but Poe assures him that no one does, is owned by a friend of Poe’s named  Jessika. She is a total ball buster but seems completely content with focusing all of that energy solely on Poe and her bartender a husky man they called Snaps.

That is until she sets her eyes on Finn with a completely wicked grin and asks Poe – still staring directly at Finn – “Who’s the chocolate Twinkie?”

Finn chokes on his own tongue looking and feeling indignant and Poe laughs he can’t help himself.

“This,” he slaps a warm hand on Finn’s shoulder and gives the kid a shake, like he can shake the mildly insulted look off of Finn’s face, “is my buddy, Finn. We work together.”

Finn stares down at the empty shot glass in his hand and does not look directly at anyone.

“Damn, well I can see why.”  Jessika grins with a low whistle and Finn is glad no one can actually see the flush that spreads across his face just under his dark skin. “So, on a scale of one to ten how would you rate Poe?”

“Eleven.” Finn says immediately without thinking because if he had been thinking then he would have never said anything so unbelievably stupid.

“Oh, do go on.”  Jessika teases and Finn wishes yet again that the ground would just swallow him whole because he is entirely positive that he would never live this down.

“If you’re going to force me to keep talking about this then I am going to need more tequila.” Finn sighs tapping his empty shot glass down on the bar assertively which causes a round of uproarious laughter to breakout. It startles Finn because it sounds a hell of a lot more like they are laughing with him and not at him – and also because Poe’s hand is still on his shoulder warm reassuring and squeezing into the meat of Finn just so. The atmosphere is warm and jovial and Finn actually finds himself having fun after a while.

“Oh, man, this song! I love this song.” Finn shouts half to be heard over the music and half because he has had three shots so far and not even so much as a single peanut. He latches onto  Jessika’s arm without even asking and starts pulling her onto the dance floor. She goes with little more objection than the shocked squawk she lets out in surprise – Poe must remember that for later – but otherwise seems perfectly content to dance with Finn.

The song is upbeat and easy enough to dance too and Finn moves like he is actually a physical extension of the pulsing beat of the song. He is absolutely mesmerizing and not just because he starts taking off some of his layers so he can move against  Jessika easier but because every time Poe looks at Finn he remembers the taste of him and the sounds he makes and the way his body – that body glistening with sweat and grinding against one of his oldest and closest friends – shaking underneath him. Poe cannot take his eyes off of the sight the two of them make moving together and his mouth actually fucking waters.

“Dude,” Snap snorts from just behind him breaking Poe’s intense concentration. “fucking blink or something.”

Poe laughs slightly embarrassed and takes a sip of the scotch he’s been nursing for the past half hour. “That obvious?” he asks.

“Painfully so.” Snap was never once to mince words he was brutally honest which Poe and  Jessika could always appreciate.

“I’m pretty much fucked, aren’t I?”

“Big time, buddy.”

\---

Finn doesn’t see Poe again for two whole weeks, in which time he actually manages to get paid for that one trial video he did (and Rey had very nearly applied at Rebels as well after seeing that check) and second guess everything he had said and done around Poe. Well everything that he could remember, most of the night had been a blur of dancing and tequila and he is maybe forty-seven percent positive that he and  Jessika made out a little bit.

The next time he sees Poe it is just after noon and Finn had spent all night working on a paper about the ethical implications of genetic engineering because he got off work right around four am and there just simply were not enough hours in the day. Sleep had become nothing more than an abstract concept that he missed dearly – not as much as he missed Poe. Poe who grins so wide when he sees Finn that its almost embarrassing.

“Wow, you look…” Poe trails off not that it matters.

Finn figures he looks how he feels, like shit. “Yeah, I know. Had to pull an all-nighter.” He sighs sagging against the wall he has been hugging since he walked on set.

Poe kind of just wants to stick his head through the wall that Finn was leaning against because seriously? This is how good Finn looked after staying up all night long? He might start to wonder if maybe he just didn’t remember how really attractive Finn actually was if it hadn’t been for the fact that the amount of times he’d watched that one video they made together was in the low hundreds.

And Finn had been so damn gorgeous in that video biting his lips so they swell and get even thicker, head thrown back revealing his _strongstrong_ neck that Poe just really wants five minutes alone with. (That’s all just five solid blessed minutes alone and he would have been willing to trade two years of his life away for that). Poe has to stop this line of thought immediately because nutting in his pants before he even gets a chance to get in front of the camera would help absolutely no one.

“C’mon.” And there goes Poe’s hand again gripping Finn’s shoulder. “Let’s get to work.”

The premise of this video was simple enough, Finn playing the part of the awkward blushing virgin and Poe was his mature experienced friend teaching him the ways of the gay. They sit on the couch so close their shoulders are touching and Poe rests a warm hand on Finn’s thigh – and he’s thinking to himself that Poe must naturally run a few degrees hotter than normal because how else could anyone be so warm all the time.

Finn is actually playing the part of the nervous virgin quite convincingly mostly because he is so nervous he’s pretty sure that at any moment his heart is going to give out. Being this close to Poe’s face is dizzying to say the least the man is so damn beautiful and every line in his face from his arched brow to the stubble along his jaw line is practically hypnotic.

Poe however is doing a much easier job of playing off his nervousness but it’s still there nonetheless. They are mere centimeters away from each other and at any moment they’re actually going to kiss and that thought was nearly just as paralyzing now as it had been two days ago when he first found out about it.

 Jessika had been little help of course unless you counted her hysterical laughter as actual help. Well it had been a great deal more helpful than her advice. “If it helps he really is a fantastic kisser.” And no,  Jessika, that actually had not been any help at all, thank-you very much!

It’s a firm gentle kiss and when their lips meet it sends a thrill dancing down Poe’s spine. He slowly, softly, licks the kid’s mouth open and presses a hand against the back of Finn’s neck. Finn who shudders against him and kisses back with his tongue with his whole body like he can barely contain himself. Finn who tastes fucking unreal and Poe is tempted to deepen the kiss to tilt Finn’s head just so and fucking devour everything this kid has to offer. But he doesn’t instead he pulls back with a soft lick to Finn’s parted lips – because he really can’t help himself – and smiles easy and reassuring like he hasn’t just stolen all the breath from Finn’s lungs.

The chemistry between them is so clear and distinct its actually more like electricity and Poe is pretty sure its palpable and that everyone in this room can feel it. Especially when their lips meet again, or when they both have a loose grip on the other’s cock stroking and rocking their hips in tandem, or even when Poe has three fingers inside of Finn who moans and arches his back in one long beautiful line. That this electricity is making every strand of Poe’s hair stand on end when he fucks into Finn who sighs and groans and jerks his cock until he fucking cums all over himself – it’s a seriously beautiful sight all that white against Finn’s rich dark skin.

After they wrap for the day, Poe manages to convince Finn to have an early dinner with him and somehow Finn finds himself in Poe’s apartment eating paella that Poe makes from scratch because he cooks apparently. They talk all through dinner the conversation never lags and Finn isn’t even aware of the passage of time, he has no idea that hours have gone by not minutes.

They sit on the floor with their backs pressed against Poe’s couch in the living room legs entwined shoulders brushing – like it’s the most natural thing in the world, like they can just be this intimate with each other, like they have known each other for years and not weeks. And they’re still talking.

Poe tells Finn about being in the military, about meeting  Jessika and Snaps about how it felt to be a fighter pilot. He tells Finn what it’s like to be a pilot period, about what it feels like to fly. He talks about his parents and his eyes go glossy because he loved them so much and they may have not been a big family but they were close and he didn’t just grow up loved he grew up adored. He talks about how even when he was five thousand miles away he never felt lonely. He whispers softly against Finn’s jaw about how he had felt so alone on the day of his mother’s funeral.

And Finn tells Poe all about growing up in a group home and feeling more like a cog than an actual child. He talks about how alone and adrift he felt until he met Rey, she was the first real family he ever had. Finn waxes poetic about Russian literature because as it turns out he loved to read, even though he hadn’t actually learned how to do so until he was thirteen. Finn says he thinks that may have been a blessing in disguise because it meant he never took that privilege for granted.

And Poe thinks to himself ‘ _Wow’_ and ‘ _You’ve got it_ bad _, buddy’_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetated. All mistakes are my own. As of this moment I consider this fic finished until I can get another spare minute to give these two a proper ending. Thanks a bunch for reading!


End file.
